The Mirror of Erised
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: These are four drabbles about four different characters finding the Mirror of Erised during different times at Hogwarts. (A little bit of ScorpiusxRose in chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi, guys. I'm sorry that I haven't posted Ina few weeks, but the beginning of school has kept me really busy. I will try to update this on Wedmesday.**

 **Please review!**

Helga Hufflepuff (Founder's Era)

Third Person POV

It's a beautiful sunny day with a clear blue sky and slight breeze. It is Helga Hufflepuff's favorite type of day. Today is an especially good day because the construction of Hogwarts is finally complete.

Along with Rowena, Godric, and Salazar, Helga is opening a school for young witches and wizards. Now it's time to move all of their thing in- with some magical help, of course.

Salazar is directing fifty house elves to place this "over there" and that "over here." Helga helps a struggling elf with a box of potions.

"Thank you, miss. Tarrey can take it, miss. Tarrey doesn't mean to bother, miss," Tarrey says nervously.

"It's no problem. You've done nothing wrong," Helga says kindly. She doesn't like the mistreatment for house elves. They work for us, but they should be treated fairly. After making sure that Tarrey is okay, she moves along.

Rowena is decorating the classrooms. Helga ducks under a desk floating towards Rowena.

Godric is in the Great Hall. I gasp as I see the ceiling. It looks beautiful, like the night sky. Godric must have enchanted it.

"I love the sky, Godric," Helga says.

"Thanks. The mirror is out front. Find a place for it, if you insist on having it," Godric replies.

Helga smiles. She hurries outside. She smiles in the sunlight and looks into the mirror.

It's not just any mirror. This is the Mirror of Erised. Helga loves the mirror. Gazing into the mirror makes her happy and she wants to share that happiness with her future students.

Helga sees a successful Hogwarts with lots of happy witches and wizards.

She smiles happily, for she is sure that what she sees will come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans (Marauder's Era)

Third Person

"Drat!" Lily exclaimed, "I forgot it was Friday!"

Normally, forgetting was day of the week it currently is isn't a problem. But at Hogwarts things aren't normal. You see, a redhead Lily Evans just walked up a staircase that does _not_ lead to her Charms class on Fridays. In fact, she isn't sure where it leads at all.

Suddenly curious, Lily keeps walking. She comes across a seemingly empty room. As the muggleborn witch looks around she realizes there is something in the room. Lily just doesn't understand why a whole room has been put aside to just hold a mirror. Sometimes it's best to forget logic when thinking about Hogwarts.

True, the mirror is magnificent. The golden mirror is beautiful and almost as tall as the room itself.

"Lumos," Lily says and light illuminates the room.

This must be the mirror of Erised! Lily gasps. I've read about this. She's always wanted to find out what she would see. Now she has a chance!

Lily looks into the mirror and sees her parents and sister Petunia gleaming proudly at her. She is dressed in Hogwarts robes with a Head Girl badge. James Potter is standing beside her, but she chose a to ignore the annoying git.

Lily blinks away tears. She knows that scenario will never happen. While Lily's parents are proud of her, Petunia will never accept Lily for who she is. She says people with magic are freaks. She doesn't care about me anymore. Lily is constantly fearing that Petunia will rub off on her parents. She couldn't bear it if they acted like Petunia does around her. The fear of losing them to crushes her. It feels like the walls are closing in on her.

"Nox," Lily whispers and fights back tears. She can't look in the mirror any longer. Acceptance is Lily Evans' greatest desire and while that is what the mirror shows, that's not what she sees. She sees her greatest fear. She sees herself losing her family. The picture looked so unreal. Her family (and Potter) looked exactly he same, but the scenario won't happen. And Lily doesn't need to be reminded of that.

She turns away from the mirror and heads back down the stairs quickly. She is going to be late to Charms.


	3. Chapter 3

The castle is in a state of ruin. I'm sure with all of the powerful witches and wizards present that it will be good as new, but that's not the most pressing issue right now.

Mum tried to convince me to go home and rest, and I probably should, but I just can't. I need... I need to not lie around and think. I couldn't bear to help the healers either though (not that that is my area of expertise by any means). I couldn't bear to see all of those injured people. I wander the hallways.

I pause as I see the piece of the swamp Fred and I had left for Umbridge that Flitwick had kept. I swallow a lump in my throat. I turn as I hear footsteps.

"He'll live on every time someone laughs," Angelina says as she places a hand on my shoulder. I nod and purse my lips.

"I'm sorry. I just- I'm here if you need anything, but I won't bother you," she says. She smiles sadly at me and turns around to walk away.

"Angelina..." I say softly. She turns towards me. "Thanks."

She nods, but keeps walking. She knows I probably need some space. That girl, she's something special. I'm thankful that she could make me smile even if it was only for a moment. I accept that things will feel better one day.

I walk into an empty room. It is empty except for a mirror. It's tall and grand but it isn't magical. It just shows your reflection. I turn away. It's too painful. It's too soon.

Maybe Mum was right. Maybe I should go home. One moment I feel as if I'm on the verge of tears. The pain is too much for me to bear. I've never had to do anything alone. The next I'm angry. I want to throw something. How dare Voldemort take so many lives? How dare anyone take my brother? And then I'm sad again. Other times I'm just tired. I want to rest. It's been a long day for everyone. I walk past the mirror and out of the room as if in a trace. I run into my mother.

"George! I'd been looking for you. Are you sure you don't want to get some rest? You must be tired, aren't you, dear?" she asks.

"Yeah, Mum," I murmur.

"You'll stay at the Burrow, of course. Grab on. Apparate," she instructs. I do as she says and walk numbly as Mum leads me up the stairs. She tucks me into bed like a child.

I fall asleep trying not to look at the empty bed on the other side of the room. I never did notice that my reflection in that mirror had had both ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! I'm so sorry about the previous chapter. I don't know what happened, but I think it should be fixed now. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Rose Weasley is a generally happy young girl. She has a wonderful that she loves with all her heart. What would you expect when she is related to the Weasley's and Potter's?

There is really not much that she long for. Rose is smart like her mother and enjoys being a Ravenclaw. She read about the Mirror of Erised and has been curious about what she will see ever since.

Maybe she wants Voldemort (Harry convinced Rose to stop saying You-Know-Who) to have never existed. He did so much damage.

No, that's not it. He did horrible things and killed Uncle Harry's parents (not to mention countless others), but he made her family who they are now. Rose wouldn't want anything that could change them.

Maybe she wants to know everything. That would great, wouldn't it?

No, that can't be it, either. If she knew everything then she would never feel the joy of learning something new.

"I've finally got it. The thing I most desire is to find out what I most desire! The irony," Rose mutters to herself.

"Hello, Weasley," Scorpius says with a smirk.

"Malfoy," Rose replies stiffly. Scorpius's face falls at the mention of his surname.

"It's Scorpius," he says frustrated.

"And I'm Rose," she replies.

"Yeah, but Weasley isn't an insult," he says to himself, but Rose hears. She feels guilty- she didn't mean it like that- as he walked away. Rose doesn't quite know why she said it at all. She certainly doesn't have anything against Scorpius. In fact, she is usually on friendly terms with him. They aren't close friends, but Rose might like to be.

"Scorpius, wait! I'm sorry!" Rose calls after him, but he keeps walking and she loses him in the crowd.

Rose never realized how Scorpius must feel. His family was on Voldemort's side during the war, but he hasn't done anything wrong. He's thought of as just like his Death Eater grandfather and is surrounded by Potter's and Weasley's. He really is a nice boy. He's handsome and smart and kind and- that is not the point Rose was trying to make. She blushes.

Rose Weasley had just left her last class of the day, so she decided to get her mind off the handsome blond Ravenclaw by looking for the Mirror of Erised. If someone said Rose had a crush on Scorpius, she would deny it passionately. (Because Rose doesn't like him like that.) She...just doesn't like seeing people upset. Yes, that's why she can't stop thinking about him. It definitely couldn't be because his eyes match his blue robes perfectly. And it definitely didn't feel like the world was ending when Rose saw the pain in his eyes. And under NO circumstances did she want to hug and him and tell him that it's not his fault when he used that hurt tone only a minute ago. Yes, none of their things have ever happened.

Finally, Rose comes to a door that she hasn't seen before. It seems that it is only able to be accessible on Fridays when the stairs reach it. She tries to open the door, but it is locked.

"Alohomora," she says and tries the door again. It opens. Rose walks in warily. The room seems empty. Her shoulders slump in disappointment. She is about to turn away when she sees a tarp covering something in the dark room.

"Lumos," she says and light comes out of the tip of her wand. She pulls the tarp away and gasps.

It's the Mirror of Erised!

"I found it! Wait until Mum hears! She's been wondering what she would see, too," Rose says out loud. Her voice echoes in the empty room.

She looks in the mirror.

Rose is surprised at what she sees.

In the mirror is Scorpius grinning happily with his arm around Rose with Rose's family in the background. Her family looks happy and accepting.

Rose looks at the mirror for a while longer and starts to smile subconsciously at seeing a happy Scorpius. She realizes that that is something she wants.

So Rose leaves the room and goes to find Scorpius. She can owl her mother later. Scorpius can't wait.


End file.
